One Day
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: Two thirds of the Golden Trio sit outside a muggle RV on a grey morning searching for answers to love and loss of a child. Explicit HP/HG but brief mentions of an overarching HP/HG/SS relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Non-canon. Semi OOC and semi AU. HP/HG with brief mentions of HP/HG/SS. **

The crisp grey morning light streamed into the muggle RV through the open door, a map and compass with intense circles and 'x's lay on the laminate counter. Potion notes in a familiar scrawl were pinned to a corkboard in the living room and a muggle computer sat on the desk with an obnoxious screensaver blinking in the dim light. Outside Hermione sat in her lawn chair, knees tucked to her chin, with a steaming mug of coffee wrapped in her hands; a weathered copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ lay next to the chair. A pencil was tucked behind her ear and an abandoned crossword puzzle lay on her lap.

Across the small mobile home a messy mop of black hair belonging to Harry Potter was visible amidst a sea of mussed blankets. Mr. Potter reached up and stretched, looking around for his lover in sleepy confusion. Harry's bare feet softly padded across the RV and down the steps to where Hermione was sitting in the early morning light.

"Morning darling," she murmured. Her eyes were drawn to the horizon. Harry stood up and softly tugged the ceramic cup from her hands. Hermione pulled the cardboard box of cigarettes out of her shirt pocket and lit one. An earthly smoke reminiscent of sandalwood and old books replaced the familiar scent of tobacco. She exhaled deeply and blew the smoke into the air.

"You're still the only woman who can make that seem sexy," Harry mumbled over the rim of the mug. He looked out at the world emerging before him.

"D'you want a fag?" He nodded and accepted the rolled cigarette and cheap lighter. Harry inhaled deeply. "Do you ever think we'll find him?" she questioned looking up at his emerald green eyes. The coffee mug returned to Hermione's hand and Harry flicked ash onto the ground.

"If there's one thing I've learned about Severus Snape is that when the man wants to be found he can be found and when he doesn't…well then it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"I was never one for muggle colloquialisms…"

"Neither was I, love."

"D'you think he's mad at me?"

"No, accidents happen. It wasn't any of our faults and it wasn't meant to be."

Hermione took a long drag off her cigarette and flicked the butt into the air. "I suppose you're right. I wish I hadn't lost the baby…giving that man a son or daughter and then giving you a child would have been the greatest profession of my love for the both of you." Her eyes desperately sought some sort of answer in the first rays of sunlight. "He loves us regardless of what happened but I can't help but feel that somehow I broke his heart."

Harry tossed his cigarette to the wind and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "There will be other chances for starting a family and he will always love you and I." He kissed the top of her head. "He'll find his way home, Mione." A gentle wind blew past the two lovers as a new day began. "We're his family now."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had requests for a second chapter so here you all go. And I'm upping the rating to M just in case it gets raunchy. **

Without Severus Snape's presence in the muggle RV, life seemed dull to Harry and Hermione. The pair had become so attuned to the grumblings and aura of the older potions master that the radiant energy that once filled the small home had lessened to that of a trickle. Hermione stood washing dishes at the sink; the sleeves of her denim polo were rolled to her elbows and the edge of dark underwear poked out near the hemline of the shirt.

She sighed. "Harry?"

"Yes, Mione?"

She turned away from the sudsy water to look across the room. "Would you mind bringing in the chairs? I think it may rain."

"Of course, dear." Thunder began to rumble in the distance and Hermione frowned at the brewing thunderhead clouds. "Wherever he is, he will be okay."

She dropped a cup into the sink. "He's been gone a week, Harry."

Outside Harry angrily folded the lawn chairs and brought them close to the house. "Well for cripes sake, do you blame the man?" She dried her hands and looked at him. "All you and I have done is sleep, drink coffee, and smoke fags for days. I'm depressed as shit and I love you as much as Severus does. I wish I could use magic to make it better but nothing magical or muggle can take away this pain."

"I just want him to come home to us!" Hot tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she turned to run down the tiny hallway. Harry reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her close to his frame and buried his face in her messy hair.

"I want him to come home too but I'm here for you right now and I love you." Harry pulled back and looked into her brown orbs. "I love you and I love whoever this child may have been." He pressed his palm into Hermione's flat tummy. "I'm so saddened by this and someday things will happen again but for now let me love you."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss just beneath her jaw. "Okay," she breathed.

Harry kissed her deeply and began working the buttons on her shirt. The denim shirt soon fell to the ground and the two descended to the kitchen floor. Harry caressed the curves of Hermione's frame and she began to make quick work of his trousers.

"Harry…please…" He yanked the dark fabric from her frame and tossed it over her shoulder.

In the confined space of the kitchen, Harry's back was soon pressed into the cheap tile and Hermione sank onto his erect member. The skin of her throat was exposed as she threw her head back and the pencil holding her hair came loose. Caramel curls shrouded her face as she rose up and then slowly sank back down onto Harry.

Harry groaned as he was once again fully enveloped by her tight heat. "Don't torture me…" He gripped her hips as she rose again and he pulled her down harder onto him. "If…you...want...a….sl-slow…languorous fucking…" he breathed. "I'll…show you…that…in bed…later…"

Hermione began to ride Harry quicker as he pulled her in deeper each time. Harry yanked her down and he spilled into her with a load groan. The deep entry hit Hermione in the right spot and her walls tightened around him as orgasmic waves washed over her.

Sweaty, the two lay collapsed together on the small kitchen floor as rain drummed on the metal rooftop.

"Maybe we aren't ready for a family yet," she murmured.

He ran his fingers through her curls. "Perhaps not. But someday we'll have one." He kissed the top of her head and began to sit up. Her fingers clutched the denim shirt and she pulled it over her shoulders. Thunder boomed up above and the two sat close together in the warm glow of the trailer.

Harry soon stood to open the refrigerator door and Hermione leaned up against the counter drawing her panties over her hips. Her eyes were drawn to something out the window.

"Harry…I think he's home…"

The raven-haired man watched as a figure, drenched by the rain, passed through the wards and towards the RV door. The metal door swung open and a dripping Severus stood on the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got a comment about how there isn't much outward expression of emotion going on and I've always perceived these characters as being the type of people to internalize almost all their emotions so that's how I've been writing them. **

The metal door swung open and a dripping Severus stood on the stairs. His onyx eyes were fixed to Hermione as she walked over to him. Her hand reached out and pushed the wet hair from his face. Harry remained by the refrigerator letting the pair share their exchange in peace.

"I'm sorry…" Severus murmured. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't be." The man sank down to his knees and pressed his ear to her stomach and his shoulders began to shake. Hermione wrapped one arm around his head and the other covered her mouth as her own silent tears began to fall. The only sounds in the small home were the monotonous drone of rain on a rooftop and the sound of Harry lighting a cigarette with a cheap lighter.

"My child…my own flesh and blood…gone within an instant…" Severus sought her eyes for an answer.

"Miscarriage happens to people. It's not a rarity."

"Where is your sadness and grief and depression, woman?" He stood and cupped her face in his hands. She pushed her cheek into his palm.

"It's in books, crossword puzzles, cups of coffee, packs of cigarettes, and days spent lying in bed not moving for hours." Warm tears slid down her face. "But this too shall pass, Severus."

"How can you be so optimistic?"

"Faith," she whispered. "If you pick up a stone, if you pick up a rock, I am with you." She laid her hand over his heart. Harry walked over and placed his hand on Severus's shoulder.

"Hope." He looked the man in the eye.

"Love," she continued.

"And the greatest of these is love," Severus spoke, quoting scripture. Harry began to pull the wet clothes off Severus's back and tossed them back out into the rain, not bothering to dry them.

The dim post-coital glow that had surrounded Hermione now reached Severus's eyes and he leaned down to kiss her as Harry continued to remove his clothing. Severus pushed the denim shirt off her frame and cupped her breast in his warm hand. Hermione's hands made work of whatever clothing remained between her and Severus. Severus pushed her backwards towards small kitchen table and laid her flat on her back before delving between her legs.

His tongue lapped at her folds, his nose inhaling her familiar scent. Hermione's back arched as Severus's tongue assaulted her, her moans filling the air. Harry reached in front of him and gripped Severus's member in his hand. The older man grunted and arched into Harry. Harry's actions did not sway Severus's focus and the man continued to please Hermione until he could not stand the waves of pleasure Harry was causing. Severus rested his head on the soft skin of Hermione's thigh and released a loud primal groan and gripped the edges of the table. His hot seed spilled out into Harry's hand and the onyx eyes met the soft emerald gaze Harry had towards his lover.

"Take her to bed."

"With pleasure."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry it's taken me so long to write another chapter. Things got busy, writer's block happened, and then summer came. But now I'm back! I think this will probably be the last chapter and then maybe I'll post an epilogue.**

_Previously…_

"_Take her to bed."_

"_With pleasure."_

Hermione mewled in surprise as Severus pulled her off the table and into his arms. His lips were at her ear instantly; "You are mine, witch, and to quote that infernal book you read all the time 'you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you.' I will never be parted from you." In a manner of seconds Severus crossed the RV and laid Hermione onto the bed.

"Severus," she reached out and cupped his cheek. His onyx eyes sought hers. "There is nothing more that I want in the world than to bear your children and Harry's children. Maybe it was fate telling us that our war damaged souls aren't ready for a family yet. We're hiding from the Wizarding World in an RV trying to find our purpose and ourselves. I am more than content with traveling with you and Harry until we decided what we should do. I love you more than life, Severus Snape. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

He softly gripped her wrist and brought her palm to his lips to kiss. "Whatever fate allows, my dear." She heard Harry typing on the keyboard in the other room and turned her head towards the door. "This time just you and me..." She nodded, and his fingers slowly began tracing the scar from the curse Dolohov left during the Department of Mysteries. Goosebumps raised on Hermione's skin.

"I've missed you so much." She arched into his touch. His fingers softly caressed Hermione's skin, teasing, until she felt like she was on fire. "Please Severus…" she keened.

He murmured a spell and her abdomen glowed for a few seconds. "It would be dangerous to try without so soon." She nodded and he slowly slid into her heat. Familiarity drove them to a rhythm that soon ended in climaxes and the soft murmurs of two lovers as they rode out bliss.

Hermione kissed Severus softly. "Harry has been writing again." Severus raised an eyebrow. "I think it could be great fiction…he's thought of a pen name and may publish."

"What is he writing, love?" Severus stood and began searching for clean clothes in the dresser.

"This…us…the new normal we have established. He thinks it could be a different coming of age story." Severus snorted. "What?"

"I think we're more radical than coming of age, Hermione." His delicate tone enveloped her senses.

"Yes, but I think we're wonderful and I wouldn't want life any other way."


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the epilogue chapter. I've begun a prequel that I may post just to see if people are interested in it. Be on the look out for that. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and following this story. –GP23**

_Twelve Years Later, Cokeworth_

The renovations to Severus' former home at Spinner's End were near completion, and the former dismal neighborhood was slowly coming alive again. Granted, it wasn't Godric's Hollow, but it was home to those who wanted a small community. After traveling the countryside for two years deciding what to do with their rather unorthodox lifestyle, the trio decided to settle down and begin life anew in Cokeworth. Harry felt a connection to his mother's roots and wanted to bring the happiness that Severus felt during those early years with Lily back to life.

"Harry, wake up! You're going to be late to your meeting with the muggles!" Hermione shouted. Severus snorted into his coffee cup. "Don't you start with me this morning either, Sev. The apothecary won't open itself either; I'll be over in a few minutes to check the books and send out the post."

Footsteps echoed throughout the house as Harry bounded down the stairs. "I'll grab coffee and a bite on my way, love. My portfolio is out back in the office and then I'll be off. Hopefully the muggles like this new idea we've come up with at the office. It's all about bonding with familiars like cats, owls, and the likes. In memory of Hedwig, ya know?"

"Sounds wonderful, Harry. I'm so delighted that you've chosen to ignore saying good morning to your husband and daughter this morning," Severus drawled, arching a brow at the emerald-eyed man.

Hermione chuckled at the two from the counter. "Is Daddy grumpy this morning, Arabella?" The toddler giggled and pulled at her soft black curls, before clapping and reaching for out for Harry.

Harry pulled Arabella from the high chair and held her on his hip. "Let me tell you a little story about your Daddy in the mornings at Hogwarts, Bella…" Harry began and pushed open the back door to walk to his office.

Severus rolled his eyes and continued to nurse his coffee. "Is Loren still sleeping? He was up off and on throughout the night."

Hermione stopped cutting up the banana in her hand and looked at Severus. "Was he up? I'm sorry; I didn't even hear him cry. Where are Adan and Bane? Those two are more trouble than the Weasley twins sometimes." She sighed.

"It's okay, love. You watch children all day and run the front of the apothecary. Adan and Bane are upstairs getting ready for the day. And your eldest should be arriving from the Longbottom residence any moment now."

She raised a brow. "And I come home to take care of you two."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," he purred and looked out the back window. "Thank god we have a large yard because that RV looks fucking ridiculous out there, Hermione. Remind me why we kept it?"

"For nostalgia's sake, dear. After all, we have so many memories there from traveling. Not to mention we conceived and welcomed our lovely first daughter there while we were in Galway." Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. He kissed her palm tenderly.

"We did make a beautiful child and that was a wonderful year spent in Ireland; speaking of which…Potter!" he stood and walked out the door. "I would like to take my daughter with me to work now!"

"And you see, Bella, he just bellows like that all the time. But he loves us regardless, and he has a great reading voice." Harry kissed Arabella on the cheek before setting her down in her high chair where she began eating the banana Hermione set down.

"Tell the boys and Serena I love them, and I will see you both by four o'clock this afternoon." Harry softly kissed Severus and patted Hermione on the bum before heading to the Floo. "Diagon Alley!" He disappeared with a flash of green light.

"Why didn't he just apparated from down the street?" Hermione questioned.

"Because he's the Chosen One, love." Severus chuckled. "BOYS! It does not take that long to brush your teeth and choose an outfit! Come eat and say hello to your mother!" he bellowed. "I swear they get more and more like Potter with every passing day."

The front door slammed as the eldest Potter-Snape child arrived home. "Mum, can Alice come over? We want to start planning our dormitory decorations."

"Good morning to you too, why don't you ask your father? You girls do have a good six months before you will even receive your Hogwarts letters." Hermione said.

Severus opened his arms to greet his daughter. "Did you have a nice evening at the Longbottom's? I know you and Alice were collecting plants for your potions experiment."

"Oh yes, it was wonderful! We're almost finished with the planning stages and then we were going to consult with you on the final preparations because Uncle Neville said he was a dunderhead when it came to potions." Severus barked out a laugh and Hermione spit out her tea.

"Wonderful, darling. Invite Alice to the shop after you freshen up, okay?" Hermione shooed her eldest daughter out of the kitchen. "Can we ever run on time?"

Severus picked up Arabella and held her on his hip. The twins ran into the kitchen. "Is Dad already gone?" Bane asked. Severus nodded and the two boys sat down at the table, digging into the food left out.

"I'll walk you to the door." Hermione walked with Severus out to the main entrance way. Outside the street was beginning to come alive. Neville was out tending to his greenhouse, while Luna and their youngest daughter Lillian were skipping down the block to the new offices of _The Quibbler_.

"Sometimes I wonder how we manage with five children," Severus said, wrapping a finger around his daughter's black curls.

"Six…" Hermione coughed.

"Pardon me, Madame Snape?" he questioned.

"It's soon to be six children," she murmured. Severus shifted and placed his hand over Hermione's belly. "It's yours. Congratulations, Severus." Severus felt a tug on the bottom of his robes and looked down. A sleepy Loren was rubbing his right eye. Hermione bent down and picked up their youngest. Severus looked into the caramel eyes of Harry's youngest son wondering if their next child would look more like himself or his lovely wife.

"I love you, most ardently." He kissed her softly.


End file.
